


A Kiss For All Time

by JaneDoe876



Series: My Heart Is Yours [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tom celebrate their anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss For All Time

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this pic that goes with story, I just imagined that Loki wanted to give Tom one of those really heartfelt kisses to show him how much he cares. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I will be writting two more Tomki's after this and then it's back to Thorki as I have a allot of Thorki's on my mind lately.

Their house was filled with candle light, the stars were shining brightly in the night sky as Loki and Tom celebrated their anniversary.

Tom's eyes beamed, happiness at Loki letting his hand touch his. "This is wonderful my love" Loki said kissing Tom's knuckles.

Tom melted to the touch of Loki's lips on his skin, "Yes my darling, it is" Tom said softly handing Loki a small box. "What might this be?" Loki asked curious.

"Open it" Tom encouraged. Loki smiled curiously as he opened the box. Inside was dark green brooch with golden leaves surrounding it's frame.

"Why Thomas, this is most exquisite I adore it, thank you" Loki said he kissed Tom softly. "You're most welcome my darling" Tom said before kissing Loki back.

"I have something, for you as well my Thomas" Loki said as they broke for air. Tom looked at Loki curiously, he put his hand in his pocket handing Tom a small black pouch.

Tom opened it to find a large oval silver locket, he opened it and inside was a picture of Loki with a dedication engraved on the inside of it's lid.

The dedication read, "Thank you is too small for all that you have done for me, I love you Thomas may you always keep my love close to your heart, yours more than you'll ever know, Loki".

"Oh Darling! I love it, oh my love" Tom said as a small tear ran down his face he hugged Loki tightly letting his hand touch the side of Loki's neck. "Thomas, I have another gift for you" Loki said softly as their lips touched in a heartfelt kiss.

When they broke for air, Tom laid his head on Loki's chest. "Let that be a kiss for all time my love, as that is how much I love you and will continue to love you" Loki said as they kissed again. Tom couldn't have said it better himself.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
